


Beautiful

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Anonymous asked:Could I request yandere Sasuke who decides that it's time he starts rebuilding his clan. With the war out of the way, the world at peace, and his s/o by his side willingly or not, he decides it's time to settle down and rebuild his clan
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could I request yandere Sasuke who decides that it's time he starts rebuilding his clan. With the war out of the way, the world at peace, and his s/o by his side willingly or not, he decides it's time to settle down and rebuild his clan

Trigger Warning: Breeding, non con, praise kink

You whimpered, trying to push Sasuke off, his cock stretching your slick insides. 

“Shh, c’mon sweetheart, its not even that big, there’s no need to be so dramatic.” He gave you no mercy, one of your legs over his shoulder to let him get deeper inside you, the head of his cock kissing your cervix with each slow thrust. “You knew what was going to happen at the end of the war.”

“But,” you tried in vain to push him off again, “you promised we’d wait until the village cleared of–”

He thrusted hard, making you whimper. “I don’t have time to wait.” Another hard thrust. “By the time you’re ready to pop the first one, we’ll be moving into the village.” Sasuke leaned back, his dark eyes red and purple mirrors of your whimpering face. “So don’t worry, just get knocked up for me.” 

“Sasuke,” you whined, but he crashed his lips onto yours, swallowing your complaints and cries, increasing his face until all you could was whine. 

“There’s my good girl,” he purred, “you’re going to look so good with my kid in you. The new Uchiha clan will be beautiful, and that will all be you, sweetheart. That’s all going to be you.”


End file.
